


Taste

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [14]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Taste

  
German food tastes wrong. It's too heavy, too foreign, too --

"Pizza's _Italian_. You're not very cosmopolitan, are you, _Herzchen_?"

"No," Sakura whispers.

He pulls her into his lap, chews his pizza with an insincere _I'm thinking_ expression on his face.

"Would you like something that tastes nicer?" he asks, his mouth full.

It's not a question that has any safe answer, she's suddenly convinced. She tries to see which trap is less hazardous to fall into. Schuldig grins, picking up another slice.

"Such a suspicious girl. Open up."

She obediently takes a bite, chews, swallows. It's disgusting. She smiles politely.

 

 


End file.
